swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
A Force From the Past
|Tech = Tech Level 1 |Resources = , , , |Units = 8 Troopers Princess Leia Organa C-3PO |Gaia = 2 Workers Echuu |Population = 100 |No = 1 |Next = Chasing Ghosts }} A Force From the Past is the first scenario of the Princess Leia campaign. Princess Leia comes to Krant to talk to a Bothan spy, and meets the Jedi Master Echuu Shen-Jon. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Find Ghost base and the Bothan Spy with information that is critical to the Rebel Alliance. * Protect the peaceful villages of Peche and Theenes from Imperial attack. * At least one of the bridges between Peche and Theenes must remain standing. * Destroy all Troop Centers and Mech Factories in either Camp Sagol (purple) or Camp Kaxol (blue). * Princess Leia, C-3PO and Jedi Master Echuu must survive. Hints # Be prepared for anything. When Imperials are present, well-laid plans frequently go awry. # Princess Leia can handle herself in a fight, provided the odds are fair. You had best use her soldiers to protect her from harm. # C-3PO is a protocol droid, not a combat unit. Keep him away from battle. Players Player * (Rebel Alliance): The player starts with Leia, C-3PO and a handful of Troopers. They must build up a base and take out one of the two Imperial bases on the map. Allies * (Rebel Alliance): One of the two villages at the center of the map. They must be protected from Imperial attacks. * (Rebel Alliance): The second of the two villages at the center of the map. They must be protected from Imperial attacks. * (Rebel Alliance): The first village that the player reaches. They immediately come under the player's control. Enemies * (Galactic Empire): The eastern Imperial base. They have three Troop Centers and one Mech Factory, and will produce units to attack Peche and Theenes. * (Galactic Empire): The southern Imperial base. They also have three Troop Centers and one Mech Factory, and will produce units to attack Peche and Theenes. Strategy The player starts near a small village, which is immediately attacked by Imperial Troopers. The player should garrison their forces in the Command Center to avoid damage. The enemy Troopers are soon taken down by the Jedi Master Echuu Shen-Jon, and the village comes under the player's control. The goal of the scenario is to take out one of the two enemy camps while defending the villages at the center of the map, particularly the bridges between the two halves. Building a Spaceport and researching Holonet Tranceiver will let the player see their allies' Line of Sight, which makes it easier to know when the enemy is attacking the villages. Train Workers and gather resources, then build a Troop Center and start training Troopers and Mounted Troopers. Send some units to guard the bridges, while the rest head to one of the Imperial camps - the camps are identical, so it doesn't matter which one the player chooses. Bring Echuu along, as he will be useful in combat, but Princess Leia and C-3PO should be garrisoned in the Command Center to keep them safe. Once one of the camps has been destroyed, the scenario is over. Category:Princess Leia scenarios